Duncan Spiked The Punch
by CurlyQPride
Summary: What better to do to create drama then to literally stir it up? Oh, this was all going to be too good. R&R. Crappy summary. Give a read!
1. Catty

Duncan Spiked The Punch

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Noah's POV

_____________________________________________________________________________________

You know when Chris throws a supposed "innocent" teen costume party there is going to be trouble, and all of that was going to happen tonight… But not just yet.

I simply sit back laughing at others stab each other in the back and I peek over my everlasting novels that usually take me to different kinds of places rather then this beat down summer camp.

Today, every camper stood by the lake splashing around like sugar high toddlers, including the hormones (how sickening). This little lake scene was all one of the many "bright" ideas of party boy Geoff. I'm usually not the one to participate in the activity's courtesy of my many foes, yet I couldn't resist to see what things Heather and Leshawna would be fighting about, the many things Courtney would do to tear Harold limb from limb. It's like being in a zoo, and you just know how I love to see the apes, lions and possibly elephants fight wildly as I smell the old pages of my _Hamlet_. How deliciously fun.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Geoff's POV

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dude, this was wicked. I have Bridgette by my side and she has that loving look in her eyes, man those blue eyes!.

I'm totally stoked for that party Chris is throwing tonight, you can't get enough party, so what's better then having a pre-party by our very own lake?

"Yo Geoff!", I snapped my head around to find my man DJ and his rabbit catching up.

"Yo DJ, dude, what's going down?", I gave him the formal man shake and he pointed over to a part of the beach. I wasn't the least bit surprised to find Heather and my home girl Leshawna brawling it out.

"Ohoho" Bridgette laughed, "They are seriously going at it again? It's been the 3rd time this day, what makes them so… Catty?"

Gwen joined the conversation right after she heard catty. The girl must've realized exactly what we were talking about with just that word.

"Leshawna told her to move it and Heather made a vicious comment on her weight. What else do you expect from that girl?", Gwen rolled her eyes, and we all looked forward to exactly see what was going on in this fight, it was until then Leshawna went for the attack we just had to do something. I ran over holding her back… Aw man, trust me it was hard, this girl wouldn't stop at nothing to rip Heathers hair out.

"Let go of me Geoff! I gotta get rip this bitch if it's the last thing I do!"

"Hey, hey, chill!", I tried piping up still in my calm tone. Heather might be the terror of this camp, but I'm not the kind of guy who can watch **this** kind of drama.. It was way to dangerous.

Leshawna finally gave in and began to walk away. I think she decided to cool off in the lake, I looked over at Heather who looked as if she won some sort of prize, the smug look on her face did make me a little queasy. I was one of the only people who didn't really have issues with her, heck, I bet I could form some alliance with her _if I wanted to, but the face she was making was.. Just unbearable._

Made me think_, can't we just all get along?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Duncan's POV

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_So… Boring._

I'm so sick of the same BS stirring around camp. If hear Leshawna and Heather nag again, my ears will pop. Something about it makes me want to punch them in the face… Well, if they were dudes of course.

I knew I had to do something at tonight's costume party. Something had to be done… By me.

I strolled back to my cabin and digged though all my junk. A few lighters. Nope. Bee bee gun. Nope.. Then I found something, something hard and made of glass inside a crumbled paper bag.. Man I've been saving this thing forever.

I smiled. It was too perfect.

________________________________________________________

**Sorry the chapter is so short! Next one will be alot longer, I can gaurentee that. Tell me what you think. ^^**


	2. Isn't that the point?

**Alright, Chapter two! Just want to let ya'll know this story can be heading in all different directions… And I don't even know where it's going.**

**This is going to be interesting!**

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

Duncan's POV

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Crouching on the ground I slowly pulled the glass bottle out the bag listening to the clinking noise when it hit the side of my bed, and being a complete idiot, dropping the bottle to the ground beside me. I quickly retrieved scanning every side of the bottle to see if I left any cracks or scratches. Nope, still perfectly maintained.

As if some type of godly element, I ran my fingers though the engraved black letters on the paper label. I really needed to try this stuff. It was a temptation, some juvenile force that I always have that caused me to try to twist the tin covering straight of the bottle. No good. I was beginning to get impatient with the complicated opening to the vodka, so as my frustration got the best of me, I simply smashed the bottle to the side of my bed, the top part of glass breaking off immediately, chunks of glass now spilled to the floor along with some of the drink.

Aw crap, now this means I have to clean up. I sighed, and scratched the top of my head being careful not to scruff up my Mohawk. I didn't want to cut my lip trying to wrap my lips around the bottle, so instead, what I call a good air drink, I just poured some of the bitter stuff straight down my throat. I didn't try to guzzle too much, but I did take in a good swallow, causing me to almost choke. I let the rest what I poured in slide down my throat as I felt the burning sensation form.

Oh yea. This was definitely the good stuff. I wrapped the bottle back up in the paper bag and carefully set it behind my bed hopefully where it wouldn't spill.

Tonight was definitely going to be a night to remember. I grinned, but all the sudden heard the door knob jiggle, and someone walk in.

_Aw crap…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Trent's POV

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Duncan had that deer in the headlights look. This could mean anything.

I set my guitar as I looked to the ground and found chunks of glass everywhere, along with a puddle. I didn't even know If I wanted to ask, so I just gave him that typical '_what the hell are you doing?'_ look.

I could see he was trying to play cool, "Hey music man, what's going down?", He smiled and raised one of his eyebrows. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Uh, care to explain the alcohol on the ground dude?", I slanted my eyes suspiciously as Duncan roared out possibly the fakest laugh I ever head.

"Alcohol! Ha, man your hilarious, who said anything about al-"

"Duncan, I'm not stupid."

With that, his expression completely changed. He gritted his teeth together in a snarling expression and closed up to my face, his breath unbearable with the smell of what he was drinking.

"Listen up," He began, "If you blow my plan, I swear, you literally will be dead meat, along with that pretty little guitar of yours!"

I motioned him back with my hands, my eyes still wide from the very vicious Duncan coming out. I know the dude is bad, but I didn't know he was **this** bad.

"Ok, ok, chill out, I'm not doing anything, just relax!", I tried making it seem I wasn't a threat to whatever sick plan he was up to. At the same time, I wasn't a wuss, and needed to get the bottom of whatever was going on.

I began to lecture, "I promise I'm not gunna say anything. I'll keep my mouth shut, but at the same time, what are you planning to do with that?", I questioned carefully pointing to a area near his bed where it was apparent the paper bag was covering the thing he was trying to hide.

I couldn't tell if he was trying to play dumb or not, he looked back at the room for a second a gave me a weirded out look, "What's what?"

I hit my forehead exasperated, "Duncan, you know I'm not dumb and neither are you."

"What, the bottle?", he crossed his arms, actually smiling this time.

"Yes, the bottle."

Duncan came up to me, giving me a friendly pat on the back. This was seriously messed up.

"That my friend, is the answer to a fun night with are little campers.", grinning evilly, he looked at me as my eyes became as my mouth literally dropped. He laughed, as if I took all of this as some sort of light joke. _This guy really is psychotic. _

"DUDE! Were only 16 years old, did you need to be reminded of that?!", I scowled at him.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, of course I know were 16, at the same time, I've done lots of things underage and look at how amazing I came out.", with these words, he pointed to his pierced face as if he were pointing at a work of art. I still couldn't believe what I heard.

"That doesn't mean none of the people here are like you, there are so many things that can go wrong!"

"Oh, like what? Enlighten me.", he snorted.

"You can get in serious trouble if your caught, obviously."

He laughed that one off and I continued.

"What if it's against one of the campers religion? You have no idea who your offending here."

He laughed again and I crossed my arms, "Please, not one single 16 year old I know, especially here, would go crying to there mom of dad about this. If they had a problem, they'd tell me…", he paused then added, "then have the crap beaten out of them."

My last statement had to puzzle him. I knew there was no way he could get away with this.

"Well,, what if everyone starts acting out, what if things get way to wild, out of control… What could happen then?" , I spoke in a almost begging tone hopefully him understanding where I was getting at.

Before turning his back and going to his bed to possibly retrieve whatever weapons he wanted to play with, he gave me one last evil grin and teased

"Trent, isn't that the point?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Duncan's POV

_____________________________________________________________________________________

What a sissy. The dude just left the room slamming the door, I swear, if he tells anyone I can think of so many ways to beat him up with that guitar… Man it's not even funny.

I sat back on my bed. I think I was going to take a nap before the big party, and with that, I laughed myself to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gwen's POV

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I put my pencil to my lip as I wondered what to sketch inside my notebook. Usually the hardest thing to do while drawing was to find out what you were about to draw… Where would I start? Before the tip of my pencil reached the paper, I felt two light taps on my shoulder and snapped my head to behind me.

Oh god… Trent.

"What do you want?", I grizzled turning back to my pad. He sighed pathetically, taking a seat next to me.

"Listen, I know things between us are a little… Tense bu-"

I went ahead and interrupted him, rolling my eyes, "A little?". He put his hand behind his head, looking to the ground like he ran out of things to say. Guess I was wrong because he continued anyway, looking at me more serious this time.

"If anyone I should be mad at you. You went behind my back, and assumed the worst out of me because of the whole 9 obsession. You couldn't at least asked me what it was about? Instead, you had to just.. Just break up with me.."

I sighed. Even though I hated to admit it, he was right. I was more at fault here then he was… I guess I did jump quickly to conclusions…. I looked in his eyes sincerely, finding that look from him I missed since the day I broke us apart.

This sucked.

I spoke up, "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have listened to Duncan. Despite him being a nice really cool guy, you can't trust what people say all the time."

I looked at Trent to only find out he had the look of disgust on face, like he just swallowed his own vomit.

"Your kidding right? Please Tell me your kidding." he snorted, "Duncan, a nice guy? You wouldn't think that after the piece of news I'm going to give you!", I could tell Trent was getting a lot more serious this time. Why did he hate Duncan so much? I couldn't stand the fact he was being so jealous, and now probably trying to turn me against my own **friend**.

"Enough, I'm done and I really don't want to argue about this Trent.." I droned. I sat up and started walking away letting his eyes stare at me in the back of my head. I could really feel it.

I took a second to look back as Trent reached his hand out and started to pull it back as if he lost something, and lost the chance to win me back. I turned back around feeling the guilty pain in my stomach. All I needed was some time alone, that was really all I needed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy's POV

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Oh how I love spying!

Trent and Gwen's arguments, make ups, whatever. I fed off of them as some entertainment! Oh I just love this camp!

I spinned around a few times in my own zone. I felt I was in some other land, but just for a second! It was then it hit me! _Gasp!_

What could be this horrible thing Duncan did that Trent is speaking of? E-Scope needed to find some clues quick!.. Oh forget clues! Haha, how about just go straight to the source?

I know they say curiosity killed the cat, but what If I was a dog? Woof! A really sneaky and smart dog at that! I tiptoed over to the boys cabin where I found a sleepy Duncan when I peeked the inside of the window. This was all to easy! E-scope carefully opened the doorknob and cracked the door open. I love the sound of doors opening, it makes me feel like I'm going places!… I can't be off task, I must find out this thing Duncan is doing!

E-scope is in the boys cabin! Wahaha!

Now.. For the fun part!


End file.
